Manma Clyburne
|caption1 = |username = Arcane#1314|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Right Hand|age = 15|birthday = March 26|gender = Female|height = 5'7|weight = 140 lbs|blood_type = AB|ethinicity = San Marino, California|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Helping Hands|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Manma is a very fit female, with a slightly above average height. She has curly hair dyed yellow and a tanned complexion. Her eyes are a foggy gray that is kind of mystical up close. She always wears her contacts to help with her vision. Costumed Appearance Manma's costume consists of a crimson skin-tight top that stops at her abdomen. She has a khaki fur coat wrapped around her waist in case she finds herself in a place too cold for her liking, that surrounds her crimson trousers. She wraps red bandages around her forearms and finishes off her outfit with khaki boots from a brand called KHO/Z. Personality Manma is someone who likes to obtain and give knowledge. She loves to test the confines of her and other people's minds. She won't engage in anything that forces her to not think for herself unless it's mandatory for her dream of being a hero. She hates cheaters or people who haven't tried at all and confide in others for answers. She embraces accurate thought and those who think for themselves. That's her ideology. But in terms of personality, Manma is someone who hates asking for help or looking vulnerable in front of others. She finds seeming weak extremely embarrassing. Character Background To understand Manma's backstory, it is important that you understand her father's. Tyler, Manma's father, is an African American male from Compton, California. He was the second son of his parents, whose families were both deeply intertwined with drugs and gangs. This dangerous environment had already claimed Tyler's older brother's life, who died in a gunfight at age 14. Tyler's parents moved away from the heavily gang-affiliated area after amassing a large amount of money and settled down in San Marino in hopes of giving their second son the best future. Tyler meets Shiha, Manma's mother and a Japanese transfer student, in middle school, where her outstanding intelligence attracts the young man. They eventually blossom into a couple by the end of high school. A few years down the line, they have a daughter. Manma. Tyler loved to make clay sculptures, a trait that he passed down to his daughter. The first time she watched him work, he'd tell her something she'd never forget. "Clay sculptures are like us people. All the imperfections in the final sculpture are the cause of whoever sculpted it. Once the clay is cooked, those flaws become permanent indentures. We're all so very impressionable. Tyler eventually takes Shiha and Manma back to his hometown to meet his old friends and family, which goes pretty well until the final day of their trip. Many of Tyler's childhood friends had grown a deep hatred for him for leaving home and becoming successful. They hated him because he had it. Because his parents wished for a better future for him. His return didn't sit right with them, and they got rid of that feeling the only way they were taught how. Through violence. Tyler goes to a party that he's invited to by some old friends and he takes a risk and goes. His old friend Terry drives him there, which seems fine until Tyler notices the bags of marijuana hanging in the glove department. This scares Tyler and eventually starts an argument in the car that ends up with Tyler being shot. This would cause a deep hatred and fear of the area to grow in Shiha, and she'd eventually take Manma back home to Japan. Manma, however, wouldn't hold any hate or anger in her heart for her father's killer. All she remembered was what her father told her about clay sculptures. Violence was all that Terry knew. That's why he settled things the way he did. That's what made Manma sad. The fact that the world could let someone be sculpted that way. That's why Manma decided she'd become a hero. In order to help those lost in darkness find a different path. But because of this, nobody in the family really paid attention to her. They'd try to comfort her and she'd always say she was fine, so they let her be. She never cried about it. She just internalized the experience and moved on. Nobody knew if she was just running away from how she felt and was truly enraged, but they never asked either. More indentations in the sculpture. Since the incident, she seemed motivated though. She tried all kinds of new things. Playing the bass, entering chess tournaments, doing people's hair for money. Because after her father died, she realized something important. Death is watching. It can happen anywhere at any time. So she had to be everything she wanted to be, now. This newfound motivation allowed her to exceed through her lower levels of education, leaving her at the gates of UA. Is she ready for the trials and tribulations of the hero course? Character Aspects # Emotional Dam # I don't believe in limits! # No such thing as purposeless evil. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Helping Hands The user can produce an area, surrounding their being, which houses a collection of limbs that look similar to their own. The user can command these limbs passively, like they would their own, not needing an action to manipulate or command them. That being said, the limbs are incapable of acting on their own and need direct control from the quirk user to do anything. The user can curently produce up to four limbs. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters